The present invention relates to a screwing/unscrewing tool.
In order to screw/unscrew a screwing element, such as, for example, a screw or a nut, a technician conventionally uses a screwing/unscrewing tool, such as a spanner for example.
In a crowded environment, a tool of this type is not always appropriate, since the angular clearance of the tool is incompatible with the presence of the other components which constitute the environment of the screwing element, since the tool strikes against these components.